Pendrix (OC)
Please do not use my OC with out my person. Please and thank you. Also if any 'language' offends you, feel free to change it to a different word. Apearence Pendrix is average height, tanned 16 year old boy, with supermodel features. He has kaleidoscope eyes that are normally blue, and brown hair. Despite his good looks, he has a permanently startled look on his face, as well as faint circles under his eyes because of lack of sleep. He is well built, agile, and fast. He is a very strong with his upper body. He has three scars on each fore arm. When in AUs, he likes to where loss t-shirts and slacks with a thousand pockets. He will where a hoodie if it is bellow 50 degrees. In 173-157 he wore a chiton that went just bellow his knees and a pink belt (he isn't necessarily happy with this) with sandals. Strapped to his left side is a dagger sheath, and dagger. Ghost form Pendrix looks almost the same, except for transparent skin, side guards made of celestial bronze, and a calmer expression. His hair and eyes have retained their color. Personality Pendrix likes to have a good time, generally by him self, a knife, and a straw dummy, or Athe. Otherwise he will be dragged to 'activates' by his sisters. These 'activates' include sun-bathing, gossiping, and plotting to destroy their mother's reputation of being a self-centered ho. He normally has a plan to escape this, as that's how he got out of Thrace. He is shy, smart, caring, and brutal. At times he will complain about his sisters because of the girl drama that goes on in there cabin. He is always a little bit tired. His kaleidoscope eyes change to match his mood. When his eyes are blue, he is content or happy. Green eyes mean he is worried, upset, or sad. Brown eyes mean he is angry or charmspeaking. Abilities Amokinesis- able to control emotions of love, thought he rarely uses this. Charmspeak- able to persuade and influence others to do what ever he wants. He is stronger at this than his sister, Ano, even though he started later. But he did use it more on monsters, and practiced on Chiron and the others so they had a tolerance to it. EXTREME Dyslexia - Pendrix, being born before the Roman Empire took over Greece, cannot in the slightest read any ''language other than Ancient Greek. The only reason that he can speak English is A) it’s an AU, I can do what I want, B) Anaca has adjusted to English and therefore his Ghost speaks English, though can go between English and Ancient Greek seamlessly. Eye glow power- His eyes glow when he is angry and can more easily seduce others into doing what he wants. His eyes glow pink. Disadvantage- he gets a severe headache when he does this and this also relates to dizziness, slurring of sentences, and passing out possibly. Morden day ADHD- compared to most demigods, Pendrix is hyper. Him along with most of the ancient Greeks are extremely ADHD compared to normal standards. Singing- to his father’s dismay, Pendrix is a talented singer, even though he practically never sings at camp because Pendrix is not the biggest fan of singing. Will power- Pendrix normally spends most of his time testing his will power of pain (hence the scars on his arms) , and emotions. He is extremely good at resisting pain (physically and emotionally). History Thrace isn’t the bast place to sing Pendrix was trying his best. He honestly was. But the kid with a sword was much faster than him and soon he was standing above Pendrix, the wooden sword at his neck. “I beat you again, Pendrix. Are you sure your a worthy son of Olek?” He scoffed. Looking sideways at his friends, who where giggling at the tont. Through gritted teeth, Pendrix replied, “Of course I am, orphans are never kept alive unless they are put into slave work.” Then sprang to my feet, knocking the wooden sword out of his hands and onto the dirt away from his friends. I held him to the wall, my arm on his throat. He gulped and I hissed, “Don’t make me do this again.” then I let go and walked out of the alley. “COWARD!” “JERK!” “αρουραίος!” I heard all these comments, and more. I ignored all of these comments and started walking to my fathers council house. On the way I heard music of beggars flowing over the streets. I had to tell myself to keep walking, the music was tempting, but for a son of one of the most fearsome warriors, and one of the most wanted guys, for his son to start singing, disgraceful. Eventually I got the house, which was having a meting inside, so I had to stay put outside of the house and sit on the grass. The music followed me to the house, and I was so tempted to start singing, I almost did. “αστροφεγγιά, οδηγησε με- ” I was cut off by the door opening. Quickly I thought up an answer for my father. In the doorway, my father stood, battle scared and proud, and groveling at the music. He looked at me with an angry look emblazoned on his face. I looked up inocently, as if I never sang a note. “Was that you singing, Pendrix?!” He hissed at me. I shook my head, the innocent look on my face never wavering. He didn’t buy it. He cuffed my head and said “Don’t let me hear it again.” and went back in the tent, which smelled distinctly of alcohol. I was tired of letting him treat me like this. I started plotting my escape, and the ruin of my father. That night father was sleeping heavily, stinking of alcohol and drooling. I started work. I shredded one of my chiton’s, cut the upper part of my arm and let it drip on the fabric. Then put the half of the stained cloth by the window. Then went out of it. About half in the forest I shredded the rest of it a little more then splayed it every where and went through a river and climbed a tree. Freezing, yes. But it would hide any evidence I had been there. I waited for a bit then fell asleep. The next morning I was awoken with the sounds of dogs barking. Quickly I drew the knife. “PENDRIX!” I heard one of the soldiers calling my name. I smirked. ''Good luck finding me. I thought. I had a clear shot to where I had left the Chiton with my blood on it. Soon I saw the solider and his dogs coming. When he saw the bloodied cloth he gasped in shock. He stooped over the cloth and picked a couple of fragments up and ran back the way he came. I officially was gone from Thrace. I was free. I had some survival skills I had picked up, but I knew I was going to have to keep going into the forest, if I was going to stay hidden from the soldiers of Thrace. After the dogs barking died away, I jumped down, and started running into the forest, with a reason to never leave. Weapon Pendrix’s dagger Pendrix has a douple sided dagger specifly designed to rip flesh open and do a lot of damage in short range. It can be thrown like a boomerang though and is very affective like this. Translation αρουραίος= rat οδηγησε με= guide me αστροφεγγιά= starlightCategory:Content (Snowclaw5553)